The Realm of Blight
The Realm of Blight Power: Blight, the power of corruption and the entropic end of the universe. Governed by the Four Blight Dukes Adjacent Realms the Prime, The Twilight Realm, Istaria, Spirit Realm, Voidscape Acessible Via blight gates, Via the Tree on the island in Istaria’s flow, easily opened portals Description: The Realm of Blight is a vast Anti-realm to the prime, a dark realm where the crackling energies of Ending rule. Instead of positive energy, many of the creatures here use Negative energy to fuel their foul lives, or use it at some point in their life cycle. To these creatures, bizzare and disturbing to most prime-born organisms, Positive energy, the energy that fuels the most mortal living things, is as poisonous as blight energy is to living things, or at least as toxic as Oxygen can be for our own bodies. The land itself is primarily a blasted wasteland with scraggly black and spined plants, some mirroring counterparts in the prime, some simply alien and bizzare. It has deserts, wracked with obsidian sand and populated by choked plants. It has oceans, black and tarlike, with mysterious and dangerous things bubbling sulfurously up from it’s depths. It has Forests of great creaking tangled blight brambles and other things. It has mountains pouring dark smoke and ash into the air, and even snow-blasted tundras where the snow hisses and boils as it touches the green-glowing ground. Most of all, though, it has little light. What sun there is a pale, corpselike mockery of the brilliance of the Sun shining on the prime. It is likely not even the sun at all, but some sickly glowing satellite that gleams through the eternal storm clouds that blanket the realm of Blight. Everything has a tendency to glow a sickly, frightening green on black, as if the dark energies can barely be contained by the plants and the ground. There are many plants that have fruits or ‘flowers’ that give off this green glow, and are often used as light sources by the inhabitants, usually bizzare wildlife, demonic entities, or the undead and their living allies. This is not a good place for mortals from the prime unless, like the necromancers, they have undergone special preparations that allow them to resist or utilize Blight Energies. Even the Vielo can only handle the blight for a short amount of time, and the Realm of Blight itself is a plane they can tolerate for mere hours at best. A transit plane. Some organisms are naturally resistant or immune to blight, and some, like the Fyakki and other prime organisms, are naturally or culturally allied with blight. Most gods cannot even enter this plane briefly without being attacked by the opposing energies of the plane. Some are immune or resistant, but only up to a point. Aside from the basic geography of the plane, which is as static and material as the Prime, there are five special “Sacred” sites, where the Dukes of Blight, the remainents of the Goddess of blight, rule the realm. Temple of Mother: This is the most “Sacred” site, the temple to the Goddess of Blight, the Diety of the End of the Universe. It was her realm before the Cataclysm, before she fell into hibernation and left it to her new sons, and so this Temple serves as a place of ‘worship’ to the denizens of the plane and the Dukes themselves, all of whom await and actively try to bring about the end of the universe. The temple is a huge, vaulted building full of strange murals and engravings. Blight runes are everywhere. there are four enterances, and four sets of pews, all surrounding an altar. the rituals are foul beyond extreme, and performed by all four blight dukes, standing on their respective sides of the altar, cheered on by their followers. Ironically, it is the safest place in the Blight Realm, as it is run by Blight Duke Atmi-Lasoathim, the ‘friendliest’ of the Dukes, who considers it his duty to be a gracious host and to do anything in his power protect any guests that call on his protection. Soulwell The Soulwell is the closest thing to hell in the Istarian universe. It is where the soul-binding crystals of countless souls are kept for safekeeping, forced to return to this spot as ghosts whenever they are destroyed in the Prime, only to return again and again. Prisoners, unlucky souls, willing souls, and even what passes for convicts in the Blight realm might end up here. The Soulwell is thus a hellish place of torture, and thus under the perview of the Duke of pain and suffering, Atmi-Lasoathim, who looks upon it as a place to be pitied. It is the source of ghostly troops and bound souls for the Aegis, and still more souls can be found endlessly wandering the Blightlands, searching for a way out. The Foul Pits The foul pits are a series of disgusting, corroding, festering, springs ruled by the Duke of Corruption, Tak-Atun. They stink of indescribable things. Anything that is dipped into the pools is corrupted and grows darker of soul and falls apart in body and mind. Bright things are ruined, Dark things are made filthy, joy turns to despair, Despair to greed and cruelty. Nothing but blackest nothing is free from the influence of Tak-Atun and his pools. Foul perverted things can be found wandering his realm, creating more perversions like themselves. The Tarnished Fortress A massive imposing structure made of some tarnished alien metal, home to regiments upon regiments of demons and monsters, led by Tung-Arieth the Duke of Demons. Outside are the villages upon villages of demons, more like Barracks actually, living on the plane as any mortal, at the beck and call of this general of monsters. Weapons of great and foul construction are here, and demons of all ages are trained in great ruthlessness and cruelty. The entire fortress thirsts for blood. It isn't choosy. The Towering Sepulcher A massive tower stands in a graveyard and crypt, from whence stange lights emerge. Within is a great laboratory where things foul and beautiful lie grimly preserved in jars of formaldehyde, forever preserved and forever dead. Ghosts, liches, mummies, and the like, work here among their master, Ferith-Null, Duke of undeath and preservation, working to preserve everything in jars, leaving nothing alive. The graveyard hides a network of tunnels through which undead of many descriptions lurk and run, happy to find new blood to feed on and… preserve. Istara’s Notes I’m sorry, dearies, I wish I could tell you about this realm, especially since you have to deal with it and we have to deal with it, but the plane attacked my essence. I could only gather a sample here and there before I was forced to flee. I do not know if it was always like that, I never had much reason to go there before the Cataclysm and before the Withered Aegis. Honestly, I dislike even thinking about that place. I’ll study what I have and try again, hopefully better prepared. If you want more information, I suggest talking to a necromancer, but we all know that they are no fun to speak to and are as slippery as eels!